Defying Gravity
by NenaFury
Summary: victorious. “Tori, why are you acting like this? You’re not mean.” “Because she likes you and she makes me mad because she’s wonderful and you two deserve each other.” Andre/Tori!


**Defying Gravity**

**Summary: **victorious**. **"Tori, why are you acting like this? You're not mean." "Because she likes you and she makes me mad because she's wonderful and you two deserve each other." Andre/Tori!

**Please note: **A short and sweet one-shot to let me dip my toes in the Victorious section. And if you're interested which you probably aren't, I have included the piano version videos of all the songs on my tumblr. Just go to my profile and click on my tumblr page. Then follow me. (:

**Disclaimer: **Because of how new the show is things haven't been very explored yet but still I think (and hope ) that Tori and Andre will be a couple. I know she likes Beck in the show and the show might change my feelings later but for now the Andre/Tori love will hold a special place in my heart. That sounded dumb and mushy. Let's move on, ENJOY! (:

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Victorious nor Defying Gravity.**

* * *

In Tori's short month at Hollywood Arts she realized several things. She noticed how Robbie and Cat acted around each other like they have some awkward couple relationship. She noticed that when Beck and Jade were alone, Jade was as sweet as sugar. It surprised her to hear Jade speaking softly and in lovey dovey tones rather than angry tones. She noticed how Mr. Sikowitz acted love struck around the dance teacher Miss Valerie. Most of her observations were centered around relationship. That was probably because her romantic relationships were nonexistent. This was because her crush on Andre was going nowhere. It seemed like he was the only person who understood her. He was after all, the one who convinced her to stick it out at Hollywood Arts.

"Tor, are you coming?" Tori looked up from her book to find Andre standing there holding a Gatorade. Tori nodded and smiled. She was going over to Andre's house to practice for their piano test. Since Andre was an amazing pianist he was in the advanced class while Tori was in the beginner's class. Because of Andre's skills he became her tutor after she persuaded him with the promise of pie.

"What are you going to teach me to play for my piano test? Because remember it has to be ready by Friday." Tori stressed. Andre held the high school front door open for Tori who continued her speech of nervousness. They continued down the front steps and took a left into an apartment block.

"Tori, I remembered. Tor, I would never put your test on the back burner." He said pulling his key from his front pocket. He gestured to a specific apartment and Tori looked up at the shiny building. Andre greeted the door man and led Tori through the lobby to the elevators. Once inside the elevator Tori let out her breath.

"You live in like Caesar's Palace. It's amazing. What do your parents do?" Andre laughed and shrugged.

"My mom is a past Broadway star and my dad's a musical composer." They elevator stopped and it opened to a huge hallway with only two doors. Andre gestured to the left and unlocked the door with his key. The door swung open to reveal a beautiful MTV Cribs' worthy living room. Andre softly pushed Tori through the door then dropped his backpack on the white couch. Tori placed her purse next to his backpack and continued looking around. Pictures in silver frames adorned the oak bookcases. In the family portrait hung on the wall showed Tori that his mom was beautiful and his dad had chiseled good looks. Together equaled Andre, which Tori liked very much. Andre showed Tori the grand piano that was placed on the edge of the room and took her spot behind it. Tori took the seat next to him and waited while he looked through his music folder for a specific sheet.

"_Defying Gravity. _Amazing song and great piano part. This is pretty easy for me at least but you'll definitely learn it in the next six days." Andre said confidently. It made Tori smile at all the confidence he held inside her.

* * *

"What's going on?" Tori asked Cat Friday morning. They were both in the same piano class and the class was gathered in a semi-circle around the piano and the keyboard that were in the center of the room. Tori was shocked to see Andre sitting at the piano bench but even more confused to see some girl standing above him giggling with him.

"Ms. Knuckles said that she wanted us to see how some of her other students can play from memory so Andre and Morgan are going to play a song and we have to see if we know it by just the piano." Cat replied calmly for once. Tori nodded her head but her eyes rested on how that petite blonde at the front was smiling at Andre. It made Tori angry for some reason. Plus once she saw Morgan or whatever her name was rest her hand on Andre's shoulder. Ms. Knuckles called the class to order then reiterated what Cat had already told Tori.

"So I want all of you to pay attention closely. Just feel the piano. Go ahead Morgan." Morgan took her spot at the keyboard and started playing. Nobody got it at first but then Cat raised her hand and correctly guessed Taylor Swift's Forever and Always. Tori had to begrudgingly admit that Morgan played the piano like a pro. Morgan barely looked down and she didn't have music, her hands just seemed to know where to go. Plus, that perfect white smile never left her face. Everyone clapped after Morgan finished and Andre took her seat and Tori watched Morgan take a seat in front of her. Andre placed the first few notes and she instantly knew. She only knew because the day before Andre had started playing it and insisted they both sing along. The awkward duet made them both burst into giggles, but they finished the whole song. Tori wondered if she should blurt out the answer and upon seeing Andre nod she raised her hand.

"Is it Lady Gaga's Speechless?" Ms. Knuckles smiled and nodded.

"Very good Tori." Andre finished up the song and both he and Morgan took a final bow. Tori hated how Morgan had grabbed her hand.

"Thank you Morgan and Andre. Now, would you too like to watch my students? Okay, uh, Tori why don't you do your thing?" Tori agreed and pulled out the sheet music from her folder. She stood up then took the seat on the piano bench. She read the opening accompaniment and read all of Andre's little notes he'd written to help her. She started flawlessly but out of the corner of her eye she saw Morgan whisper in Andre's ear. He smiled back to the blonde and the first mistake happened. The second mistake came when she spotted Morgan put her head on Andre's shoulder. Tori knew one more mistake would mean that she'd fail her test and her grade would slip lower. She flipped the sheet music over to find another one of Andre's notes. This one had multiple hearts and smileys. She wasn't sure why but she suddenly started playing faster. She finished and everyone clapped but the confused look on her face mirrored her teachers own. Ms. Knuckles nodded and told Tori had she'd passed. While Cat was readying her music Tori managed to sneak out of the room and while in the empty hallway she leaned against her locker then slipped to the floor. She stretched her legs out to make sure nobody would see up her dress but she pulled them closer to her chest upon seeing Andre roaming the halls looking for her. He spotted the brunette on the ground and took the space next to her.

"You did well."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Morgan?" Tori said back in a pouty voice. It sounded completely out of character for her.

"What are you talking about? Why would I-?" Andre started.

"Hey Andre, what are you doing out here?" Morgan turned the corner and smiled down the two who were sitting down.

"Just talking to Tori." He stated simply.

"Tori, you were really good." Morgan said truthfully. Tori would've been nice to Morgan if Morgan hadn't flirted with Andre. At that moment Tori disliked Morgan very much.

"Thanks but I don't need your praise." Tori sniped. Andre gave the brunette a dumbfounded look and smiled at Morgan.

"Uh Morgan, why don't I just meet you back in the room? Tori's just feeling a little upset. She messed up and she's a perfectionist."

"I know how you feel." Morgan said with a grin. She disappeared from view and Tori stood up and started to open her locker.

"Tori, why are you acting like this? You're not mean." Andre asked genuinely confused.

"Because she likes you and she makes me mad because she's wonderful and you two deserve each other." Tori said in a huff. She closed her locker and leaned back on it as Andre registered the fact that Tori was jealous.

"Tor, I don't know what to-." Tori could feel her heart ripping to shreds as she watched Andre get flustered.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same-." Tori started saying to her feet. She didn't finish because Andre was kissing her. Kissing her! Andre's hand was underneath her chin and his other arm was wound around her hip. Tori excitedly kissed back and could only smile. She pulled back moments and looked the boy in the eye.

"If we're going to be together you have to tell Blondie you're taken." Andre pecked her on the lips and slid his hand into hers.

"Course and we have to go over "Defying Gravity" again. You may have passed but I want to hear it without mistakes." Tori nodded and kissed her new boyfriend on the cheek. She'd undoubtedly play any piece he asked her to.

**

* * *

**

**The End. Bad begining. And I rushed the ending. review?**

**-Eileen.**


End file.
